Power Rangers Power Drive:I need characters
by msao15
Summary: Eviltox has escaped from her barrier and plans to destroy earth. only the 5 teenagers can stop her and save their world by becoming power rangers .will they win against evil. this is power rangers power drive. but first i need characters please help.
1. PRPD: need characters

ATTENTION ALL I NEED CHARACTERS.

Ok so I am start this new fanfic it's called power rangers power drive it's basically 5 teens who all meet at some computer club and the club leader (guess who that's gonna be here's a hint it's gonna be the first blue ranger) takes them to a headquarters where they get their power drive morpher which are basically colored flashdrives that attach to a morpher and become power rangers to stop the evil queen eviltox.

So here's what you need to do I want you fanfic writers to help me with ideas for four of the rangers

I need a guy to be the red ranger

A guy to be the green ranger

A girl to be the yellow ranger

And a guy to be the white ranger

So here's the character profile sheet so please help .

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Power ranger Color:

Power:

Personality:

Hobbies:

What is his/her zord:

And anything else:

So please help and I will have the first chapter up soon just give me ideas for the character and I will write them in.

The reason I don't have the blue ranger in this help thing is I already have her. Her name is alyss and she is 16 with brown hair and blue eyes she loves to sing and read she is very bright and very clumsy but when she is a ranger she has good agility. Oh and she has a crush on the white ranger since she was new to school and she was being picked on by a couple of guys and he saved her. So please please please help. Thank you for helping


	2. Please Read PRPD:Important info

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MUCH TO MY RIGHTS GO TO WHOEVER OWNS THE POWER RNAGERS (LUCKY DUCKS). I ONLY OWN SARA AND THE 15 STRANGERS WHO YOU WILL KNOW THE IDENTITYS OF SOON AND THE IDEAS FOR THE TWO RANGERS ARE FROM THE PEOPLE SAID ON THE TITLE THANKS .**

Ok my friends so far I have gotten a couple of ideas from my fellow writers of fanfiction so here are the characters so far

Red Ranger (sent in by MidnightMoonWarrior)

Name: Troy Harrison

Gender: Guy

Age: 20

Power: Super strength

Personality: Closed off guy, except to good friends. Takes a while for him to trust people because of a dark past? Very protective of what is his...maybe the yellow ranger? (lol)

Hobbies: Listening to music, kicking a soccer ball around alone

Zords: ? (The zords will be animals so the red ranger will be a falcon maybe)

Hair: Short/black

Eyes: Emerald green

NEXT

GREEN RANGER. (Sent in by RAWR the Green ranger)

Name: Zero Logan.

Gender: Guy.

Age: 19.

Power: Visions (sort of like Trip from Time Force...)

Personality: Relatively easy-going guy, is a peacemaker, and is often funny without trying to be.

Hobbies: Volunteering with animals, for the environment, etc.

Zords:( I was thinking for him considering his personality a deer )

Hair: Medium-short shaggy brown that sometimes gets in his eyes. (But he doesn't like getting haircuts)

Eyes: Light, almost olive green with substantial golden flecks.

I still need a yellow ranger (who's a girl), and a white ranger (who's a guy) that's it

Thank everyone who has sent in a character pro. To me I appreciate it so much. So come on everybody get out your thinking caps and let's get writing to make and awesome series.

Oh plus also sorry sooooo sorry that I haven't wrote a new chp to prdt stega ranger I doing rehearsal for a musical in my school bye bye birdie. Also I in the middle of writing a crossover story featuring the couple Trent and kira. So heres a preview cause you've been so nice to a newbie like me.

_The battle has been won and Trent and Kira have been dating for a year. Kira is about to tell Trent her true feelings for him. When she discovers that he has gone missing leaving Kira a hollow shell of sorrow and regret. One month later after everybody has gotten back from Trents funeral heartbroken. Sara goes back to the cave where her journey began (read my stega ranger story to find out) when she is greeted by 15 special strangers who have come to stop a new villain that has invaded the former rangers world. What will happen? Who are these strangers? Are they friends or foes? What will happen to Kira? And does the new villain have something to do with the disappearance of Trent? FIND OUT IN MY NEW FANFIC Mew Minkle dino thunder (I'll try to come up with a better name)_


End file.
